


Tucking In

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: After a recent adventure, poor Mel gets sick. Luckily, she has a good friend in the Doctor.





	Tucking In

Her body felt it before her mind could really register what was happening. She felt a little more sluggish and tired than normal on the way back to the TARDIS and by the time she had passed through the doors with the Doctor, she had realized something was  _ very  _ wrong.   
  
Mel considered herself healthier than most, the Doctor had once called her a health nut and she didn’t deny that title because in her mind, it was true. A healthy body meant a healthy mind, and she had already worked hard to defy the stereotypes that all programmers had of being fat and lazy with their jobs. She was the antithesis to those claims, someone who (in her humble opinion) was rather attractive and fit.    
  
Except, as she felt knees wobble a little, she knew that she had eaten something her body absolutely did not agree with. Under normal circumstances she would be able to detect what had been consumed that would cause her body, especially her poor stomach, to go into such turmoil but traveling with the Doctor was a gamble at the best of times and she felt her stomach lurch at the idea of thinking back to whatever foods she had eaten, all vegetarian approved, the Doctor assured her.   
  
She swallowed thickly, wondering if it were possible to block out the pain she was feeling as she gripped the console tightly. Mel could feel herself starting to perspire and she took a ragged breath as another slow, burning pain shot through her stomach. The very idea of talking made her feel nauseous but she wasn’t sure the Doctor would notice her plight if she didn’t speak up. “Doctor…” She croaked, and instantly clamped her mouth shut and wished she hadn’t said a word.    
  
“Yes Mel, what-good heavens, Mel are you feeling alright?” He was at her side in an instant, hands comfortingly placed on her shoulders. Weakly, she managed to shake her head, not trusting herself to speak more. “Oh dear, yes you are in a bad way, aren't you? Come on, let’s get you to the bathrooms, I’d rather not you getting sick all over my clean TARDIS floor.”   
  
She gave a small huff that was supposed to be a laugh, and she didn’t fight him as she was guided to the TARDIS bathrooms, which was a shorter journey than she had usually taken but had figured the ship might be helping her out in that regard. Personally, Mel didn’t mind that and she bolted for the sink, her stomach doing flips and before long was up heaving whatever remained of the food she had consumed on their recent journey. Peripherally, she was aware that the Doctor had pulled her hair back and was rubbing her back. “There you are Mel, let it all out.” He soothed, and Mel shuddered as another wave of retching overtook her. “Let your body do all of the work.”   
  
Once she was sure that her stomach had been emptied, she gave a weary nod and the Doctor handed her a clean glass of water, which she drank and spat back out into the sink, letting it run to wash it out. “Sorry about the sink.” She mumbled.   
  
“Nonsense, it’ll be clean before you know it. Now, let’s get you into bed. The human body needs plenty of rest after an experience like that. Must have eaten something ill-prepared for the feast, although what…” He tutted, frowning as he mentally went through the foods they had eaten as they walked slowly into Mel’s room.   
  
Mel herself felt a lot better after the ordeal but now felt so,  _ so  _ tired. She heard the Doctor click his tongue in disapproval as they finally entered her room, which was full of computer chips and wiring and various floppy disks strewn about. A half-finished computer stood on a work desk in the corner. “It’s a wonder you can find anything in this mess. And are you trying to build a computer from  _ scraps _ you find in the TARDIS?”   
  
He had nonetheless made sure to lay her down and tuck her into bed. Mel did feel a touch silly when he did that but was grateful all the same, and she gave a tired nod. “And from random bits and bobs we find on our travels.”   
  
“ _ Bits and Bobs. _ ” The Doctor repeated back, disdain dripping from his tone. “That won’t do at all. I’ll have to take you to a proper components shop and help you build a  _ good _ computer from the ground up. Now, you just rest and I’ll figure out a good place to land.” He brushed some hair out of her face fondly, and turned on his heel. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the console room or the library!” He called out, the door shutting behind him.   
  
The lights in her room dimmed, and Mel shifted a little to get more comfortable.    
  
Within an instant, she fell asleep. 


End file.
